Contracts and Maid, Courtesy of Pasta
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Oh, apa yang bisa mereka katakan? Ironisnya, seorang penyanyi dan seorang siswi SMA biasa terlibat kejadian memalukan hanya karena sesendok pasta yang diskon 30%. Kontrak, pelayan dan cinta pun tercipta. Jadi, yah. Pasta sialan. /#ForNashiAcademyChallenge/Singer!AU


**A/N: Ohayou minna /padahaludahmalem. Fic abal ini dibuat **_**just for fun **_**sekaligus didedikasikan #ForNashiAcademyChallenge dengan pengawasan(?) dari bu kepsek =w=)7. Duh:"v yama nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagivadufync gyo3r;9p31ctjrey4uiyl92t7n5y5ty /tanganlagigregetqexyo48y2ty /digaplok**

**On with da story X3**

**.**

**Contracts and Maid, Courtesy of Pasta**

**[Romance, Drama, Comedy]**

**WARNING:**

**Sarcastic!Lucy, beware of typos and OOCness. Not that OOC FT weren't awesome, I guess. Right? XD**

**.**

"_If a plate of pasta could make you love me_

_Then I'll end up buying it for you every day_

_And keep proposing my love to you in the process"_

_**.**_

Semua itu dimulai sejak sang Dragneel bodoh, bodoh, BODOH itu, datang ke Acalypha sebagai salah satu destinasi tur konsernya, juga untuk mempromosikan album barunya yang baru saja dirilis. Tentu saja, teman-teman Lucy yang oh-sangat-norak itu bersemangat ingin menonton konsernya. Tetapi Lucy bukanlah tipe orang yang mengagumi figur publik atau sebagainya. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa—mungkin jika darah ningrat Heartfilia-nya dihilangkan—yang ingin menikmati hidup _biasa. _Dan hidup biasa dikategorikan sebagai kehidupan tanpa kesibukan, dikenal semua orang dan digaji hanya demi memberikan _fanservice_.

Cih, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hidup _selebriti._

"Lu-_chan_, kau harus datang! Melihat konser Natsu Dragneel adalah pengalaman sekali seumur hidup!" bujuk Levy suatu hari di kantin sekolah. Lucy hanya memandang temannya dengan wajah bosan.

"Oh ayolah Levy-_chan_. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai keramaian kan?" gusarnya setelah menelan sesuap _spaghetti_-nya. "Dan sebuah konser itu bagaikan sekumpulan manusia yang meraung-raung gembira hanya karena seorang manusia."

"Setidaknya Natsu Dragneel adalah manusia yang lebih terkenal dari kita, dan berbakat. Pantas saja ia dikagumi!" bela Lisanna dari sebelah kanan Lucy.

"Benar sekali." Erza mengiyakan, mengunyah _cake _stroberi kesayangannya. "Natsu Dragneel pasti juga telah melewati masa-masa sulit untuk menjadi penyanyi."

"Lushy belum dewasa, huh." Cana tersenyum menggoda. "Ia belum melihat seberapa _hot_-nya pemuda itu."

"Oh, Cana!" Lisanna dan Levy _fangirling_, jeritan semacam 'kyaa' keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Sepertinya Bixlow dan Gajeel akan mati cemburu di sana," gumam Lucy, melirik dua _gangster_ sekolah yang menatap sinis kedua pacarnya dari kejauhan. "Dan bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama panjang?" ia juga _sweatdropped_.

Keempat temannya hanya berbincang-bincang bagaimana Natsu Drag—oke, cukup dengan Dragneel-nya—terlihat sangat sempurna di mata mereka. Suaranya, penampilannya, dan bagaimana Cana telah mendapatkan 5 tiket ke konsernya—APA.

"APA."

"Kau mendengarku Lucy," Cana meneguk bir kalengannya. "Gildarts yang mendapatkannya entah dari mana, dan _kau, _nona, harus ikut."

"A-apa! Untuk apa aku ikut!"

"Sejak hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah dan besok dimulainya libur musim panas, kenapa tidak?" Cana menyeringai.

"Lu-cy." Suara tegas Erza membuat Lucy tersentak di kursinya. "Kau akan ikut, dan itu final."

"Kau tahu kalau di sana akan ada bazaar kan? Kau bisa berkeliling jika kau tidak ingin mendekati keramaian." Levy mendukung Erza. Lisanna hanya tersenyum lebar.

Lucy hanya mengerang kesal.

**.**

"Lu-_chan, _apa yang kau kenakan?!" pekik Levy. Ia memerhatikan pakaian Lucy. Kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna putih biru dari Heart Kreuz, dan _mini skirt _biru dengan tali pinggang cokelat lengkap dengan tas pinggangnya. Rambut _blond_-nya dibiarkan tergerai, hanya ditutupi dengan topi kupluk biru. _Boots _cokelatnya melengkapi penampilan kasualnya.

KASUAL.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengenakan gaun _blink-blink_?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah datar.

"B-bukan begitu," kata Lisanna, "pakaianmu terlalu kasual untuk mendatangi konser penyanyi terkenal se-Fiore! Bahkan ia hampir _go internasional_!" jelasnya. Lucy hanya mendengus.

"Aku akan ke bazaar, dan itu final." Ia melirik Erza. Setelah saling lirik-melirik dengan Erza yang memperoleh tatapan antusias Cana, akhirnya Erza menghela napas.

"Baiklah," katanya.

"Erza!" seru Lisanna dan Levy yang kecewa. Di dalam hati, Lucy bersorak.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk ke mobilku." sahut Cana yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dalam mobil hitam elegannya. Bagai cacing kepanasan, Lisanna dan Levy berdesak-desakan—terlalu bersemangat, sedangkan Erza dan Lucy masuk dengan tenang.

Mobil pun berjalan.

Melihat pemandangan di luar mobil yang seakan-akan terlihat mundur, Lucy menghela napas. Mengapa perasannya tidak enak sekarang?

**.**

"Bazaar di sini, adalah surga."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang Lucy lontarkan di lokasi. Konser Natsu Dragneel akan di mulai dalam waktu 1 jam, waktu yang cukup bagi Lucy untuk berkeliling di bazaar. Ia adalah pecinta bazaar, berbagai promosi merk dan sebagainya lengkap dan biasanya diskon. Lumayan.

Duh, bukannya ia akan merelakan bazaarnya begitu konsernya dimulai, sih.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia melenggang masuk ke arena bazaar tanpa peduli erangan kecewa Lisanna dan Levy yang ditarik pergi oleh Cana dan Erza, ke arena konser.

Ramai, memang, bazaar itu. Tetapi coret kata 'desak-desakan'. Lucy tidak terlalu memerhatikannya, sih, karena ia sibuk memerhatikan _stand-stand _yang menjual pakaian _fashionable _seperti langganannya dan Erza, Heart Kreuz.

"Oh, _pink _ini elegan sekali!" pekiknya senang begitu melihat sebuah _tanktop_. "Aku dapat menggunakannya musim panas ini."

"Oh, biru ini cocok dengan kardiganku!"

"Aa, sudah lama aku mencari _sweater _seperti ini. Oh! Syal ini juga!"

...sepertinya pekikan _fashionista _ini terlalu banyak untuk ditulis. Oh tenang saja—Lucy hanya membeli apa yang ia butuhkan. Tetapi di bazaar, yang ia butuhkan sepertinya cenderung banyak, ya.

Puas setelah menggandeng 3 tas karton berisi belanjaan, mata karamelnya menangkap beberapa _stand _makanan. Perutnya berbunyi, keroncongan. Hm, waktu yang pas.

Gadis bersurai emas itu segera mengantri di sebuah _stand _pasta yang sedang promosi. Ada promosi, ada diskon, kan? Mendengar kata diskon selalu membuat Lucy bersemangat.

"Apa bisa aku memesan sesuatu yang...sedang dalam promo, mungkin?" ujar Lucy, tersenyum grogi saat tiba gilirannya. Pelayan itu langsung menunjuk gambar _spaghetti _yang tertera di buku menu.

"Tentu saja, _spaghetti _ini sedang diskon 30%! Anda akan menyesal jika tidak memesannya. Juga, _spaghetti _ini bukan dengan _bolognaise _biasa, anda akan merasakan kekayaan rasa lada hitam yang—"

"Saya pesan itu. Terima kasih."

"Aa, baiklah. Ada minuman yang ingin anda pesan?"

"Umm, _coke_, mungkin."

"Satu _coke_. Mungkin anda ingin memesan sekaligus dengan _french fries_-nya dan akan mendapatkan gratis sambal tomat—"

"Tidak perlu." Lucy _sweatdropped_.

"Aa, juga dengan tambahan _fettucini_, anda bisa mendapatkan album terbaru Natsu Dragneel, _Love to Lucky._"

"T-tidak, terima kasih. Saya ingin totalnya." Kenapa memesan sesuatu saja sesulit ini?! Lucy hanya ingin memesan pasta diskon itu –ehm– dan segelas _coke_, kenapa ia selalu di paksa untuk memesan yang lain? Dan, apa ia mendengar 'album'? tidak, terima KASIH.

Pelayan itu menunjukkan total harga di mesin kasir. Dengan tenang, Lucy menarik dua uang kertas yen dan memberikannya pada pelayan.

"Um.. nona.. uang anda kurang."

"Apa?!" jerit Lucy. Bisa jadi ia adalah orang yang paling lama memesan, dan pelayan itu tambah membuatnya tidak sabar! "Kau juga menghitung sennya?!"

"Aku akan bayarkan untuk sennya." Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba melempar dua koin yen ke dekat mesin kasir. Ia nyengir, sementara matanya tertutup dengan topi merah dan _hoodie _jaket hitam dengan bordiran emasnya.

"A-ah, kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku _bayarkan_." Pemuda itu ngotot. Suaranya begitu unik, rendah, _baritone _dan arogan secara bersamaan. Lucy menghapus pemikirannya itu, lalu mengangguk lemah.

Pelayan itu kemudian memberikan senampan pesanan Lucy yang buru-buru Lucy dan ambil dan melesat pergi. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu melihat betapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Ia malu. Dibayarkan oleh seorang pemuda? Kau bercanda. Itu merendahkan harga dirinya.

"_Ne, _kenapa kau tidak menginginkan album si Dragneel itu?"

"Kya!" Lucy tersentak kaget. Aah, si pemuda itu rupanya. "Apa yang kau mau?" desisnya judes, memakan pastanya setelah itu. Pemuda itu tertawa serak, membuat jantung Lucy berdegup kencang.

"Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

"_Fine_, kau ingin mengetahuinya?" Lucy berkata kesal. "Aku tidak menyukai selebriti manapun, mereka terlalu dikagumi tanpa ada yang spesial dari mereka. Maksudku, mereka juga manusia. Apa yang harus dikagumi dari mereka? Bakatnya? Baiklah, aku apresiasi itu. Tapi, merelakan segalanya demi mereka? Jangan bercanda." Ia mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan satu helaian napas. Pemuda itu mengernyit antusias di balik topinya. Kini matanya dapat terlihat oleh Lucy.

Kedua mata _onyx _itu tajam, sekaligus hangat, supel dan jenaka.

Pipinya kemudian memerah kembali.

"Ooh," jawabnya, menyeringai. "Aku yakin Dragneel di sana tersanjung mendengarmu, nona."

"K-Kenapa?" Lucy heran. Ia baru saja mengungkapkan alasan pribadinya yang tentu belum semua orang menerima, sedangkan pemuda ini langsung memastikan bahwa Natsu yang 'asli' tersanjung?

"Oh, tak ada alasan." Ia menyeringai lagi, kemudian berdiri dan melakukan _stretching_. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Sankyuu_!"

Anehnya, suara pemuda itu terdengar berbeda. Suaranya sama seperti ekspresi mata yang ia tunjukkan. Dan anehnya lagi, Lucy mulai menyukai karakteristik suaranya, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sesendok pastanya terjatuh ke lantai.

Pemuda itu juga sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, sehingga saat ia mulai melangkah melewati meja Lucy, sepatunya seakan menginjak sesuatu yang licin, dan panjang.

Dengan efek _slowmotion_, tubuh proporsionalnya jatuh menghantam lantai, dan tangannya refleks menarik lengan Lucy ke atas tubuhnya, mengakibatkan keduanya terjatuh sambil berpelukan.

Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat Lucy ucapkan. Berada di dekapan hangat pemuda ini... ia menyukainya. Tunggu, seharusnya ia tidak! Kenapa?! Ugh.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya _speaker _di atas panggung yang jauhnya bermeter-meter membunyikan pengumuman, "_DIHARAPKAN KEPADA NATSU DRAGNEEL UNTUK KEMBALI KE BACKSTAGE, ATAU MANAGERNYA AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA, TERIMA KASIH._"

Pemuda itu _sweatdropped_.

Seketika _stand _itu termasuk _stand-stand _lain ramai membicarakan keberadaan Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda yang berada di bawah Lucy tersentak, lalu mendorong tubuh Lucy dari tubuhnya. "Uhh, maaf! Aku hanya.. uhh.. sangat mengagumi si Dragneel itu ahahaha, jadi aku harus menunggunya! Uh.. aku harus pergi! Selamat tinggal!"

"Tunggu!" pekik Lucy, menarik jaket pemuda itu, yang mengakibatkan _hoodie_-nya terbuka. Tereksposlah surai _spiky pink _yang setiap orang kenal yang tertutupi topi hitam. Mata hitamnya melebar.

"K-k-k-kau—!" mata karamel Lucy juga ikut melebar, pekikannya membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menengok ke arah mereka. Apa yang kau harapkan? Tentu saja pekikan para fans pun terdengar. Dan hal itu membuat Lucy jengkel setengah mati. Dan tentu saja kaget. Selama ini ia berbincang dengan topik perbincangan mereka!

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! KYAAA!"

"DIA DI SITU!"

"WAAAAI!"

"Sssshttt!" Natsu meletakkan telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya, lalu menyeringai lebar ketika melihat fansnya menurut. Kemudian tanpa basi-basi, ia menarik tengkuk Lucy dengan lembut yang otomatis membuat wajah Lucy mendekat ke wajah sang penyanyi.

"_Ne_, aku belum mendapatkan namamu."

Lucy terlalu terhipnotis dengan seringainya, sehingga ia menjawab diluar akal sehatnya, "L-Lu...shy.."

"Oke, Lushy!" jawabnya kekanak-kanakan, memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy.

Waktu terasa berhenti.

Oke, ini bukanlah apa yang Lucy bayangkan.

Dicium. Natsu. Dragneel. Bukanlah. Apa. Yang. Ia. Bayangkan. Selama. Ini. Seketika ia menemukan sensasi menggoda yang tengah diberikan oleh bibir sang pemuda. Otaknya kini tak bisa merespons. Lucy bingung. APA YANG HARUS IA LAKUKAN?!

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dengan suara 'pop' yang lembut, membuat _blush _di pipi Lucy memerah semerah-merahnya. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak bisa.

KEMANA PERGINYA SUARANYA?!

"Sampai jumpa, Lucy! Dan kau harus membayarku karena membuatku jatuh." Ia mengerlingkan matanya. Tiba-tiba wajah manajernya terlintas. "Sial! Jellal akan membunuhku!" ia lalu berlari keluar, tak lupa memasang _hoodie _-nya lagi.

Pengunjung _stand _itu lalu melempar tatapan dingin dan jijik ke arah Lucy, karena mereka baru menyaksikan sebuah kejadian langka. Gosip hangat selama ini sih, Natsu Dragneel tak pernah mencium seorangpun wanita.

Sepertinya gosip itu akan digantikan oleh yang baru.

_Ah, sial, ia mengambil ciuman pertamaku_, geram Lucy dalam hati. _Akan kuhancurkan idiot itu begitu bertemu!_

Tenggelam dalam rencana dendam, ia tak menyadari seorang pria berambut kuning yang telah merekam dan memfoto semuanya, terkekeh kecil.

"Berita _cooool_ terbaru, akan tiba."

**.**

"SELAMAT DATANG DI TUR KONSER NATSU DRAGNEEL DI ACALYPHA!" sang MC berteriak. "Aku, Hibiki, akan menjadi MC kalian sore ini!"

"Dan jangan lupakan aku, yaitu Meredy!"

Mari kita _skip _basa-basi para MC ini beserta guyonannya bersama para penonton. Erza, Lisanna, Levy dan Cana, tengah menunggu Lucy dan mencari kepala kuning diantara ribuan penonton. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ugh, Lu-_chan _berbelanja terlalu lama." Keluh Levy. "Ia takkan bisa melihat Natsu Dragneel dari jarak dekat, dari depan panggung, kau bayangkan!"

"Padahal kita sudah susah payah menerobos hingga ke sini," keluh Lisanna.

"Biarkanlah ia menikmati masa hidupnya," Cana sibuk kembali dengan bir kalengannya. Erza menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Little did they know that_, Lucy Heartfilia, _telah _melihat, bersentuhan, berbicara, dan dicium Natsu Dragneel.

"Mari kita sambut, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" suara kedua MC itu menggema.

Sorak-sorai memenuhi telinga kelima teman Lucy itu. Whooh. Memang benar, tempat yang terlalu ramai kadang merepotkan. Bukan berarti mereka hanya diam. Lisanna dan Levy juga ikut bersorak, suara Cana paling keras di antara mereka. Erza hanya tersenyum lebar dengan tenang.

Sang bintang memasuki panggung. "Yo, _minna_." Suara khas sang pemuda terdengar dengan _microphone_. "Maaf aku terlambat, aku ada urusan dengan seseorang tadi." Ia tersenyum mengingat Lucy. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merah merasakan kelembutan bibir gadis yang baru saja ia kenal—

Natsu terbatuk dan memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan _blush _yang menjalar. Berharap tidak ada yang menyadari—

"Heeee, NATSU DRAGNEEL _BLUSHING_!" teriak salah satu penonton. Suasana bertambah ramai.

Oke, sekarang Natsu lumayan mengerti penjelasan Lucy di _stand _tadi mengenai fans yang merepotkan.

"SIAPA YANG KAU TEMUI?!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI?!"

"KYAAA, _KAWAII_!"

"T-tidak penting!" sanggahnya masih dengan semburat merah tipis. Para penonton mengerang kecewa. Natsu langsung mengalihkan pemikiran mereka, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dedikasikan lagu ini untuk orang.. yang kutemui tadi." Ia tersenyum lebar. "_Music_!"

Saat musik J-Pop favorit _fans_ akan berdendang, suara teriakan penuh dendam terdengar.

"NATSU DRAGNEEEEEEEEEEL!"

.

.

.

"Kalian familiar dengan suara itu?" tanya Lisanna pelan. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Suara itu, tentu saja mereka mengenalnya! Tetapi, bagaimana bisa ia semarah itu? Lucy yang mereka tahu sangat tenang dan berteriak hanya saat diperlukan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Levy.

"Yang penting, kenapa ia meneriakkan nama Natsu?" Cana heran.

"L-Lucy?" gumam Natsu, gumamannya terdengar karena _microphone_.

.

.

.

"IA MENGENAL LUCY?!" Lisanna histeris, membuat keempat temannya meng-husshh-kannya, walaupun mereka sama kagetnya. Tetapi, karena saking biasanya pada keanehan Lucy, mereka mencoba untuk menerimanya dengan akal sehat.

"KAU!" dengan ajaibnya, para penonton memberi jalan pada Lucy yang berlari menuju ke atas panggung, menaiki tangga yang tersedia. Ia berlari dan melompat bagaikan memburu mangsa, membuat Natsu keringat dingin.

"Hey, Lucy, ada apa?" tegurnya.

"Pertama, kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku, lalu pergi," Lucy memulai tuntutannya. Para penonton pun mengih-mengih mendengarnya, syok. Kru di belakang panggung _jawdropped_. Kini, kelima teman Lucy pun tak dapat menahan rahang mereka untuk tidak terbuka.

Lucy dicium oleh Natsu, sama sekali tak bisa mereka bayangkan.

"Kedua, aku ingin membuat perjanjian."

"Oh?" Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya dengan antusias. Gadis ini memang menarik. "Apa itu, nona?"

Diluar dugaannya, gadis itu langsung _blushing, _"U-um.. jika ada yang kau ingin kulakukan.. karena aku menjatuhkanmu.. dan kau telah membayarkan pastaku, kumohon!" ia membungkuk hingga rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya. "Katakan permohonanmu!" serunya, berusaha menahan seringai.

Hening.

Natsu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Gadis ini.. ingin membalas budi? Sebelumnya, jarang ada fans—maksudnya, orang, karena Lucy _belum _menjadi fansnya—yang ingin membalas budi setelah ia melakukan semacam _fanservice_.. dan bla bla bla—

Oh! Lampu bohlam akhirnya menyala!

"Lucy," ia akhirnya berkata dengan intonasi mencurigakan, bagi Lucy. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pelayanku, untuk satu bulan."

Lucy terlonjak kaget mendengar permintaan Natsu. Satu bulan?! Sejujurnya ia ingin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, mengingat rencana indahnya akan berjalan sempurna! Tetapi.. menjadi PELAYAN?

"_AHOKA_?!" serunya jengkel, "Bagaimana mungkin aku mau mengikutimu bagaikan anak ayam selama satu bulan?!"

"Oh ayolah. Cuma satu bulan. Dan berapa bulan libur musim panas, huh?" Natsu mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Lucy. "Lagipula, selain dari musim ini, aku harus kembali ke sekolah."

"KAU SEKO—mmh! Lwephashkawn!"

"Sssshhtt—oi!" Natsu berteriak kecil ketika tangannya dijilat, lalu menarik tangannya dari mulut Lucy. Lucy merengut.

"Jadi, Lucy," ujar Natsu setelah tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya, "atau _pelayanku_, silahkan menuju _backstage_ sekarang juga dan temui manajerku, lalu ceritakan kontrakku." Lucy menghela napas dan berjalan menuju tangga. Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Aku mengharapkan honor yang baik untuk ini, Dragneel." Lucy menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali menuruni tangga. Kini, dua _bodyguard _membimbingnya dan orang-orang memberi jalan. Sebagian orang menatap Lucy dengan sinis dan sebagian orang menatapnya dengan kagum.

Sedangkan teman-teman Lucy belum bisa menutup rahang mereka, sepertinya.

Di panggung, Natsu Dragneel hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Satu bulan ini akan menarik!

**.**

"_Gomen, minna.. _iya, jadi, hari ini aku akan mulai menjadi pelayan si Dragneel bodoh itu, di Magnolia. Hn, turnya memang berakhir di Acalypha. Iya, iya, aku sudah membawa koperku dan isinya lengkap. Levy, jangan tanyakan honor! Tanda tangan? Baiklah, Lisanna. Aa, minta foto manajernya secara rahasia? Kenapa kau harus berbisik begitu, Erza? *_sweatdropped_* CANA! Silahkan bertaruh dengan Mira sendiri! Aku bersumpah tidak akan berpacaran denganNYA! _Jaa_!"

_Huft_, Lucy menghela napas panjang dan melirik Dragneel di sebelahnya yang tersenyum antusias. Mereka kini berada di dalam mobil Natsu, dan tentu saja Natsu yang menyupir. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kau menarik."

"Lalu?!"

"Tidak kok, _pelayan_."

"GAH!" Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tunggu saja.. tunggu saja! Ia akan membuatnya menderita karena telah mempermalukannya di bazaar. Ia hanya perlu menemukan kelemahannya dan memanfaatkannya, hohoho.

Mempunyai 4 teman yang mengetahui Natsu Dragneel luar dalam memang menguntungkan.

**.**

**Day 1**

"Natsu, bangun."

"Ngghhh.. sebentar lagi Luce."

"Natsu, kau punya _photo shoot _hari ini, setelah aku memerhatikan jadwalmu."

Natsu membuka mata kanannya dan merengek, "Luuushyy, sekarang baru jam 6 pagi dan _photo shoot _itu jam 10 pagi!"

'_Oh, ini adalah salah satu pembalasan dendamku_,' Lucy menyeringai. "Baiklah jika kau ingin begitu." Ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Ia mendengar Natsu menghela napas, dan sebelum Natsu bahkan menyelesaikan helaian napas itu, Lucy menendang pintu kamar pemuda itu dan berteriak menggunakan toa. "PERHATIAN NATSU DRAGNEEL! JIKA MULAI SEKARANG KAU TIDAK BANGUN JAM 6, AKU AKAN MEMBANGUNKANMU MENGGUNAKAN TOA ATAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANMU SAMA SEKALI DAN MEMBIARKANMU TERLAMBAT—"

"GAAAAAAH! BAIKLAH AKU BANGUN, SIAL!"

Lucy menyeringai. Pelajaran hari ini: memanfaatkan telinga yang sensitif.

**.**

**Day 5**

"Natsu, tidakkah kau terlalu berlebihan untuk menyuruhku memakai _ini_?"

Lucy kini sedang mencoba pakaian pelayan hitam putih yang sudah _main-stream_ itu, dan Natsu berusaha menahan tawanya. Lucy merengut kesal, lalu berusaha merobek baju nista itu. Dengan teriakan semangat, ia berhasil merobek bagian bahu dengan bunyi 'sraaaaat'.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan kaget. "L-Lucy! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya dengan suara tinggi—tinggi karena gugup melihat pemandangan di depannya. Oh, tentu ia tidak tahu bahwa Lucy tidak sembarangan memilih tempat untuk _dirobek_.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" pekiknya, pura-pura kesal. "Berikan syalmu untuk kupakai, atau kau ingin melihatku seperti ini seharian?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Natsu menjawab dengan tatapan kosong.

"M-Maksudku, apa kau ingin Jellal melihatku seperti ini?!" sanggah Lucy, mengabaikan pipinya yang memanas karena tatapan lapar Natsu. "Berikan syalmu!"

Natsu menatap syal kesayangannya yang melingkar di lehernya, kemudian menghela napas. Ia melingkarkan kain itu ke leher Lucy, "Jaga ini baik-baik. Ini adalah barang yang berharga bagiku, kau tahu?" ia tersenyum.

Lucy tak bisa berkata-kata. Jellal pernah menyebutkan.. syal Natsu adalah benda yang paling berharga baginya dan ia tak sembarangan meminjamkannya. Lalu.. kenapa Lucy...?

"Maaf, Natsu." Ia menarik syal Natsu dari lehernya, wajahnya otomatis makin dekat dengan wajah Natsu sementara ia berjinjit untuk melingkarkannya di leher Natsu. "Lebih baik aku memakai ini tanpa benda berhargamu."

Mata Natsu melebar, lalu segera membalikkan badannya. "U-uh.. kalau begitu, cepat ganti bajumu, dan sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku untuk wawancara malam ini!"

Lucy tersenyum lebar dari balik pintu kamar yang telah ia buka, "_Haaaaaik _master!" lalu menutupnya dengan sebuah 'bam'. Tetapi, begitu di luar, Lucy tak bisa menghilangkan kejadian hari ini dari pemikirannya.

Antara syal berharga Natsu dan dirinya.

**.**

**Week 2**

Sudah dua minggu Lucy menjadi pelayan Natsu, dan itu tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Jika Lucy mempelajari kelemahan Natsu dari teman-temannya, maka ia mempelajari kelebihan Natsu di depan matanya sendiri. Tetapi beberapa kelemahan Natsu yang disebutkan temannya, terkadang hanya _hoax_. Seperti, isu Natsu membenci saus tabasko. Lalu saat Lucy menambahkan sebotol saus tabasko ke makanannya, justru Natsu langsung memberikan pelukan _teletubbies-_nya. Jadi, sekarang Lucy berhenti membalaskan dendamnya.

Mereka kini semakin dekat, status mereka bukan lagi menjadi penghalang. Tetapi, tetap saja—Natsu menjadi masternya, dan Lucy menjadi pelayannya.

Dan kata 'pelayan' sekarang kadang menyakiti hati Lucy. Atau ia yang terlalu sensitif?

Tak jarang salah seorang fans Natsu mengenalinya dan melabraknya di supermarket saat Lucy membeli bahan. Katanya, Lucy hanyalah pembantu, dan selamanya begitu. Harga dirinya memang rendah dibandingkan seorang selebriti, dan bla bla bla.

Lucy benci mendengarnya. Ia menghela napas. 2 minggu lagi, eh..

Pintu depan apartemen Natsu lalu terbuka. "Yo, Luce!" kini ia terbiasa memakai nama panggilan buatannya. "Makan malam, makan malam~~"

"Aa, bagaimana 'kencan'mu dengan teman-temanmu, Natsu?" tanya Lucy, memasang senyum palsu. Natsu sendiri terlalu sibuk untuk membuka sepatunya, biasanya ia langsung mengenali ekspresi Lucy.

"Tidak semenyenangkan dengan bersamamu, setelah kusadari. _Ice princess _terus menanyakan tentangmu, Loke juga. Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya kau ikut Luce!" rengeknya, sisi kekanak-kanakan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan ke publik pun keluar.

"Gray dan Loke ya?" Lucy tersenyum. "Apa mungkin musim ini aku bisa mendapatkan pacar?"

"JANGAN!" seru Natsu, membuat Lucy terlonjak kaget."Um, maksudku, jika kau sibuk dengan salah satu dari mereka, siapa yang akan mengurusku?" elaknya. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil, ternyata Natsu cukup _tsundere_.

Atau ia memang peduli? Entahlah. Lucy hanyalah pelayannya.. kan?

**.**

**Week 3**

Pukul 7 pagi itu begitu hening, pagi pertama di minggu ketiga. Seminggu telah berlalu, dan seminggu lagi, Lucy bisa pulang ke Acalypha. Oh, ia akan merindukan gemerlap kota Magnolia. Tentu saja, ibu kota Fiore ini lebih lengkap, dan Lucy mencintai fasilitas yang ada karena sangat sesuai dengan gaya hidupnya. Walaupun dulu ia merasa Acalypha adalah yang terbaik.. tapi, yah.

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya, di mana si Dragneel itu? Semenjak ia selalu bangun jam 6, biasanya sekitar jam 7 suara TV sudah menggema seisi apartemen, dan ia selalu menemukan Natsu berbaring di sofa merah sembari mengganti-ganti _channel_. Sekarang, adalah kebalikannya. Tanda-tanda keberadaannya saja tidak ada!

"Natsu?" ia mencari ke dapur.

"Natsu?" ia mencari ke kamar mandi.

"Natsu?" ia mencari ke kamar Natsu, tetapi nihil—kamarnya memang masih berantakan, toh belum Lucy rapikan—tetapi kepala _pink _itu tidak ada di mana-mana!

Ia menelepon Natsu, dan suara khasnya pun terdengar, "_Ohayou, Lucy._"

"Natsu!" Lucy memekik, "Kau ada di mana, bodoh?! Tidak membangunkanku sebelum pergi—kau menyakiti perasaanku!"

"_T-tolong jangan marah, Luce,_" pinta Natsu pelan-pelan dari seberang, "_Hari ini kenalan Loke ingin menemuiku berdua, oh sekedar informasi, namanya adalah Sherry.. umm.. Blender mungkin?"_

Lucy tertawa, kemudian otaknya kembali bekerja. "Eh, kenalan Loke?!"

"_Yah._"

Ia mau tak mau khawatir. Kenalan Loke pasti adalah gadis-gadis _bitchy _dan pemuda-pemuda _playboy_—oke, Lucy, jangan berburuk sangka. Walaupun Loke _playboy_, ia sudah menemui Loke minggu lalu bersama kawan-kawan Natsu lainnya, dan otomatis Lucy mengetahui sifat-sifat mereka. Ia bisa menyimpulkan Loke menggoda hanya untuk kesenangan. Tak mungkin semua kenalan Loke buruk.

"Baik, Natsu. Hati-hati." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Lucy saat ini. Ia memutuskan agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

"_Yah. Sampai jumpa Luce._" Lucy bertaruh bahwa Natsu mengatakannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang ia benci. Ah, omong kosong jika ia menyukainya. Ia seharusnya membenci pemuda yang telah mengambil ciuman pertama yang sangat ia jaga. Pemuda itu tidak mempunyai sopan santun, blak-blakan, dan tidak peka terhadap hal-hal seksual. Tentu saja. Seharusnya semua fansnya tahu.

Seharusnya _Lucy _tahu.

Suatu saat pemuda itu pasti akan pergi kencan, atau mungkin ia _sudah _pergi kencan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Lucy. Oh tentu saja, ia adalah remaja yang atraktif, jangan lupa seorang penyanyi, tak mungkin ia tak pernah kencan!

Sial, Lucy seharusnya membuatnya menderita selama satu bulan dengan kebenciannya. Kenapa ia yang malah menderita batin seperti ini?

Kenapa.. mencintai seorang penyanyi terkenal, begitu menyakitkan?

**.**

**Week 4**

"Lucy,"

"Hn." Lucy membalikkan lembar di novelnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku seminggu ini?"

Lucy berusaha untuk tetap fokus membaca novel kesayangannya, mengabaikan Natsu yang selalu mengganggunya sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Kenapa, pemuda itu menanyakan hal yang seharusnya ia sadari penyebabnya adalah DIRINYA SENDIRI?!

"Diam, Natsu." Lucy dapat merasakan kemarahannya memuncak. "Aku mencoba membaca di sini."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu!" geram Natsu, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kemarin, aku mengajakmu melakukan sesuatu, dan kau selalu beralasan! Lalu kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi! Ada denganmu?!"

Lucy hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak berniat untuk membalas Natsu kapan pun.

"Lucy!" rengeknya lagi. "Apa salahku?"

"Lucyyyy!"

"Luceeee!"

"LUUSHYYY!" ia berteriak di telinga sang empunya nama, membuat gadis itu menjerit.

"AAAH! Bodoh, kau ingin merusak telingaku?!" protesnya, kembali ke posisi duduknya dan kembali membaca novel sialan itu. Sudah cukup. Natsu muak dengan semua ini. Ia butuh penjelasan, mengingat ini adalah minggu terakhir Lucy.

Ia takkan mungkin bolak-balik ke Acalypha dengan alasan yang jelas, dan Lucy takkan mau bertemu dengannya lagi! Lucy sendiri juga tak mungkin ke Magnolia setiap hari!

Hal ini membuat mulutnya kering. Sehari tanpa Lucy? Tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Lucy, kau tahu, Jellal memberitahuku bahwa akhir minggu ini ada wawancara di acara Jason, dan aku ingin kau ikut," Natsu memberitahu gadis itu, walaupun Lucy tidak membalasnya, ia tetap mendengarkannya.

"Dan studio Jason berada di dekat jalan tol menuju Acalypha. Kau lihat gedung kaca yang tak jauh saat kita keluar dari tol, yang di sebelahnya adalah pangkalan taksi?" Natsu kemudian terkekeh. "Ironis sekali. Gedung pertama dan terakhir yang kau lihat sebulan ini di Magnolia."

Lucy kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Luce? Aku akan merindukanmu." Natsu menghela napas, lelah karena merasa bicara sendiri. "Terima kasih Lucy." Ia tersenyum hangat lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Lucy memang tak bisa melihatnya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan senyum itu. Hangat, namun sedih. Bagaikan orang yang kesepian.

Kesepian ya..

Heh. Pasta bodoh. Jika saja sendoknya tidak terjatuh saat itu, pastanya takkan jatuh ke lantai, Natsu takkan terjatuh, Natsu akan langsung keluar dengan lancar, tanpa harus mencium Lucy. Dengan begitu, Lucy takkan berusaha membalas Natsu, takkan menjadi pelayan Natsu, dan takkan berakhir mencintainya.

Ya, memang ironis. Ia tak tahu siapa atau apalagi yang bisa disalahkan. Jadi, yah.

Pasta sialan.

**.**

Hari ini, tentu saja hari terakhir kesepakatan mereka. Tengah malam nanti, sebulan akan berlalu. Dan malam ini juga, Lucy akan memastikan dirinya sudah ada di apartemen 70,000 J –nya di Acalypha. Ia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya, dan menjalani kehidupan biasa.

Ia takkan bertemu Natsu lagi, dan melupakannya kelak. Hm, rencana yang bagus. Jadi, saat wawancara dimulai dan Natsu pergi dari _backstage_, Lucy akan kabur melalui pintu _exit_. Natsu berkata bahwa ada pangkalan taksi, Lucy mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayarnya. Apalagi, jalan tol tidak jauh.

Tunggu, kenapa Natsu memberitahunya semua itu?

Seakan-akan memberitahunya jalan pulang.

Seakan-akan merelakannya pergi.

"Lucy-_san_, wawancara akan di mulai dalam waktu 15 menit," Jellal mengumumkan. Lucy hanya tersenyum, mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih, Jellal. Untuk semuanya." Bisiknya. "Boleh aku meminta fotomu?" tanyanya, berakting ceria. Jellal tampak heran, "untuk apa?"

"Untuk _siapa_," Lucy mengoreksi. "Untuk Erza Scarlet, jika aku boleh mengatakan. Oh, aku akan mengirim foto Erza juga dari hapeku, jika kau mau."

"E-e-e-erza?!" Jellal tampak kaget. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Dia adalah temanku," Lucy tersenyum lebar. "Aku berpikir kalau kalian punya hubungan. Ternyata benar."

"U-um.. yah, walaupun sebagai teman." Jellal menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengirim salah satu fotoku. Tetapi langsung ke nomor Erza." Jellal mengerlingkan matanya. Lucy tertawa.

"Ini, nomor Erza yang baru."

"Aa, sudah ganti rupanya? _Sankyuu_."

**.**

"Dalam acara Jason _COOOOL _kali ini, kami akan menghadirkan penyanyi top yang sangat _COOOOL_, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneeeeeel!" sambutan Jason membuat penonton satu studio bertepuk tangan. Lampu sorot bersorotan tak beraturan, dan _backsound _dimainkan.

Tapi di mana Natsu?

Di _backstage_, Natsu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini adalah pilihannya, antara mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Lucy, atau langsung naik ke panggung. Dia memang tidak peka, tetapi ia tidak bodoh. Mengenal Lucy setelah satu bulan, ia mengetahui bahwa Lucy akan pulang sekarang. Saat acara ini sudah selesai, ia takkan melihat gadis itu lagi. Itu lebih baik, daripada saat ia mencoba mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia justru takkan melepas gadis itu.

Ya, ia mencintai gadis itu, tetapi apa daya ia sedang berusaha dihindari.

Menyedihkan.

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke panggung, membuat satu studio bertambah ribut.

Ia sudah membuat keputusannya.

**.**

"Kau akan pergi, kan?" Jellal bertanya pada Lucy yang baru saja akan keluar dari pintu _exit_. Lucy terhenti. Apa rencananya akan gagal—?

"Tidak, tidak, teruskan," Jellal tertawa ringan. Lucy mengeluarkan napas yang ia tahan. "Aku hanya akan memberitahu bahwa kami akan mengirim sisa barangmu di apartemen Natsu. Mengapa kau tidak membawa semuanya, Lucy-_san_?"

Lucy tersenyum pahit, "tidak perlu." Ia kemudian menatap Jellal, "Anggap saja hadiah kenang-kenangan dariku!" ujarnya, tersenyum lebar.

Jellal kemudian mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tunggu. Ia berhenti sejenak, membalikkan badannya, dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Lucy Heartfilia lagi.

**.**

Sinar matahari masuk melalui tirai jendela kamar Lucy. Gadis itu menggeliat, lalu menampakkan mata karamelnya ke dunia. Bertemu dengan empat mata lainnya.

"LUUCCYYY!" teriak semuanya, kecuali Erza yang tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat datang Lucy. Kami telah menghitung satu bulan dengan tepat, dan segera menuju ke sini." Jelasnya. Levy dan Lisanna segera memeluk Lucy dengan erat.

"Lu-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Lucy, Natsu tidak berbuat sesuatu yg jahat padamu kan?"

"Tenang saja, _minna_," Lucy meyakinkan mereka setelah kedua temannya melepaskannya. "Natsu adalah pemuda yang baik," ujarnya, dengan _blush _di pipi. Cana menyeringai, seolah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Baiklah, _lover girl_, kami akan menunggumu di ruang TV," Cana kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Lucy yang ia duduki tadi bersama yang lain, kemudian keluar diikuti Levy dan Cana. Erza tetap berdiri di depan Lucy, namun akhirnya berani melepaskan _blush _yang dari tadi ia tahan, kalaupun mungkin.

"Lucy, terima kasih," Erza mengucapkan malu-malu.

"Aa, tentang Jellal, kan?" Lucy tersenyum lebar. "Selamat atas hubungan _baru _kalian!"

Wajah Erza menjadi semerah tomat. "B-b-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Cuma menebak," Lucy tertawa kecil melihat Erza dengan canggung mencari alasan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Setelah pemilik rambut _scarlet _itu bergabung dengan teman-temannya di bawah, Lucy menghela napas.

Keputusannya sudah tepat.

"LU-_CHAN_! CEPAT KE SINI, CEPAT!"

Lucy terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "Baiklaah!" kemudian tanpa mengganti gaun malamnya, ia buru-buru menuju ke ruang TV yang menggema ke seisi apartemen. Lucy mendengar sambutan Jason di layar.

Tunggu, Jason? Berarti, acara ini adalah tayangan ulang dari _talkshow _Jason yang biasanya tayang pukul 8.30 malam. Anehnya, episode kali ini dikategorikan sebagai 'spesial'. Episode yang termasuk ke kategori tersebut biasanya mengandung informasi langka.

Apa yang Natsu dan Jason bicarakan tadi malam?!

Tampak di layar, ratusan penonton di studio bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Natsu masuk dengan wajah kusut, lalu menutupinya dengan senyum lebar. "Yo, Jason!"

"Iya, baik, silahkan duduk! Buat dirimu nyaman!" Jason berbasa-basi. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu belakangan ini? Tetap _COOOOL_?"

Tentu saja Natsu juga menjawabnya dengan basa-basi, dan 3 menit pertama diisi dengan basa-basi. Lucy mendengus.

"Tidak sabaran?" Cana menggoda.

"Diam, Cana."

"Kudengar kau ada tur konser yang _cooool_, ya?" mulai Jason, "dan destinasi terakhir paling heboh dibicarakan belakangan ini." Pernyataannya membuat pipi Natsu memerah, yang menular ke pipi Lucy saat ini. Lucy memeluk bantal sofa erat-erat.

"U-uh.. yah.."

"Bisa diceritakan?" tawarnya dengan senyum lebar.

"U-uh.. aku yakin beritanya sudah menyebar, jadi.."

"BENAR SEKALI!" Jason bersemangat. "Di tiap konser Natsu pasti ada bazaar, dan tiap bazaar selalu didokumentasikan. Pemirsa dan penonton studio, mari kita saksikan video hangat di bazaar berikut ini!" dan samar-samar terdengar suara 'APA!' yang terlontar dari Natsu.

Layar di belakang Jason dan Natsu mulai menampilkan video tersebut. Video itu berkualitas bagus, tidak seperti diambil oleh amatir. Jernih, tidak goyang, tidak gelap maupun buram. Parahnya lagi, video itu berlatarkan _stand _pasta di bazaar saat itu. Bukan, justru yang difokuskan di situ adalah, seorang pemuda bertopi tengah mencium seorang gadis _blonde_. Sang gadis tampak bingung, dan sang pemuda tampak menikmati dirinya sendiri.

APA.

Reaksi Lucy sama dengan reaksi Natsu di studio saat itu—keduanya langsung bersembunyi di balik sofa. Cana yang tengah meminum bir kalengannya, memuncratkannya. Levy dan Lisanna sendiri berpelukan dan melakukan tarian kemenangan. Erza hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"DARIMANA KAU MEREKAMNYA, JASON?!" terdengar teriakan Natsu, membuat satu studio tertawa dan beberapa siulan.

"Oh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," Jason menjawab dengan inosen. "Iyak, Natsu _COOOL_ Dragneel, silahkan kembali ke sini." Kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang lagi, dengan latar belakang gambar Natsu yang tengah mencium Lucy.

"Kutebak itu adalah ciuman pertamamu, mengingat dulu kau tak punya isu dengan cewek manapun?" canda Jason, tetapi saat Natsu mengangguk pelan, Jason langsung _jawdropped _(begitu juga Lucy dan teman-temannya) dan membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Natsu mati-matian mengelak dari semua pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Lucy dengan wajah merah. Jason sendiri terus menjebaknya. Kemudian, kru memutar video Natsu dan Lucy yang berada di panggung, dan perjanjian mereka.

"Satu bonus pertanyaan diluar Lucy, Dragneel. Tapi setelah ini kau harus menjawab tentang Lucy." Tawar Jason, tak menyerah. Natsu menghela napas, "Baiklah baiklah!"

"Kudengar isu kau kencan dengan seorang gadis bernama Sherry Blendy dari sebagian orang. Bagaimana kau menanggapinya?"

Lucy kini merasa emosinya bercampur-aduk. Duh! Memangnya kenapa kalau Natsu kencan? Toh, ia berhak melakukan itu, dan Lucy tidak berhak untuk melarang.

"Jangan bodoh!" Natsu menjawab cepat, membuat Lucy heran, "itu adalah kenalan temanku, dan kami tidak kencan. Lagipula ia sudah menjadi wanita kantoran, saat itu ia menawarkan tawaran kerja di perusahaannya. Temanku Loke juga ada bersama kami! Apa yang kau harapkan dari isu itu?"

"..." Lucy _speechless_.

YANG BENAR SAJA. IA SUDAH SALAH PAHAM. I-INI, INI BODOH SEKALI!

NATSU BODOH!

"Oooh.." Jason mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Natsu menyadari ini tentang Lucy. "Acalypha," ia menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Apa satu bulan sudah berlalu?" tanyanya. Natsu tersenyum pahit.

"Yah," bisiknya. Keramaian studio menurun, mereka hanya berbisik-bisik menyadari perubahan mood dan atmosfer studio. Jason kemudian menjentikkan jarinya,

"Kalau begitu, Dragneel, apa ada yang ingin kau ucapkan kepada... Lucy-_san_, jika ia menonton ini?"

Natsu menatap kamera yang ditunjuk Jason, menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin satu dunia mengetahui perasaannya apa lagi Lucy, tetapi jika hanya ucapan yang dingin, Lucy mungkin akan tambah membencinya di sana.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang berkomentar setelah aku mengucapkan ini." Ujarnya, lalu menatap ke kamera dengan serius. "Luce. Kau dapat melihatku sekarang? Baiklah aku merasa gila." Beberapa gelak tawa terdengar. "Jadi, uh, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Kau pasti sudah di taksi, kan? Setiba di apartemenmu, kau cepat beristirahat, oke?! Uh, juga, terima kasih telah bersamaku selama satu bulan ini. Kau mewarnai hariku, kau tahu?" ia terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, Lucy. Aku tak bisa mengutarakan perasaanku empat mata denganmu. Jadi, kukatakan di sini saja. Aku mencintaimu Lucy."

Satu studio langsung ribut dan penuh sorak sorai, sedangkan dunia Lucy terasa berhenti berputar.

**.**

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak tayangnya tayangan ulang _talkshow _nista bersama Jason. Natsu mengerang kesal, pipinya memerah setelah menonton tayangan itu. Kenapa harus dikategorikan 'spesial', sih?! Memalukan saja! Pasti acara gosip lain akan ramai membicarakan ini! Karier menyanyinya bisa-bisa jadi taruhan, lho!

Keadaan apartemennya kini sangat memprihatinkan. AC ia nyalakan hingga 18˚C, bungkus _snack _berhamburan di mana-mana, semua lampu ia matikan, dan sekarang ia sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa, dan _shirtless_—hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

Baru satu hari semenjak kepergian Lucy, dan ia sudah merasa sangat kesepian. Sebenarnya, ia punya alasan sendiri untuk meminta Lucy menjadi pelayannya. Ia memikirkan sebuah profesi yang _umum_, tetapi melibatkan kasih sayang sehari-hari. Disebut _babysitter_, ia bukanlah bayi. Pembantu, terlalu kasar. _Bodyguard_, tidak cocok. 'Pelayan' memang satu-satunya pilihan.

Haaaah, ditinggal ayahnya saat kecil dan tidak mengetahui ibunya, telah membuat Natsu menjadi pemuda kesepian. Kini, ia ditinggal Lucy. _Jones detected_.

Pintu apartemennya tiba-tiba digedor dengan kekuatan penuh oleh entah siapa. Kemudian sang pengetuk membunyikan bel. Kemudian ia membunyikan bel sambil menggedor.

Natsu berjalan cepat ke depan pintu dengan jengkel, "oi, bisakah kau hanya memencet belnya saj—"

Tanpa satu patah katapun, gadis yang ia cintai dengan ajaibnya berada di depannya, berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya kesal, kedua alisnya mengerut, bibirnya cemberut dan pipinya memerah.

Ia langsung menerobos ke dalam dan mengunci pintu. Dalam diam, ia membuka jaketnya, dan mengekspos gaun malam merahnya yang belum ia ganti dari rumah. Natsu menahan napasnya.

"L-Lucy.."

"Natsu bodoh," akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku buru-buru ke sini naik kereta untuk menghukummu," kemudian ia menjilat bibir _plump_-nya dengan seduktif, "_sebagai pelayanmu_."

Awalnya Natsu bingung, kemudia pemuda itu menyeringai, memutuskan untuk ikut 'bermain.' "Oh?" ujarnya, tertarik. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin menghukumku, _maid-sama_?" ia mengikuti Lucy yang menarik lengan kekarnya ke dalam kamarnya sebulan yang lalu.

"Karena Jason itu menyebalkan, pasta itu sialan dan kau itu bodoh," bisiknya, menarik kepala Natsu dan berjinjit untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Natsu menyeringai di antara kecupan mereka, menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

Oh, apa yang bisa mereka katakan?

Sekali lagi, jika saja sendoknya tidak terjatuh saat itu, pastanya takkan jatuh ke lantai, Natsu takkan terjatuh, Natsu akan langsung keluar dengan lancar, tanpa harus mencium Lucy. Dengan begitu, Lucy takkan berusaha membalas Natsu, takkan menjadi pelayan Natsu, dan takkan berakhir mencintainya.

Ironis memang, mereka disatukan hanya karena pasta yang diskon 30%. Jadi, yah.

Pasta sialan.


End file.
